


Puddle

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Felicity's walk home from school is a little more eventful than she expected





	Puddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> This is my first time writing smoaking canary, I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> [Based on this post](https://vegetarianvampireduck.tumblr.com/post/176032588141/nashidragfilia-so-adrienette-right)

Felicity clutches her bag as she makes a beeline for the school’s exit. She’s got a clear plan that consists of getting through the mass of students, take the quickest route home, and settle down for a quiet evening of doing all of her homework. It’s a good plan, she thinks, as she finally breaks free of the mass of students waiting to get on their respective buses and turns towards the familiar path home. She’s executed the plan practically every day since she started high school and it’s never failed her before. She doesn’t have any reason to believe it should fail her now, she’s almost left the school grounds behind, expecting a walk in solitude, when she feels a hand on her shoulder out of nowhere and she gets pushed. It's enough to make her fall, right into a puddle, and a moment of panic passes where she tries to save her bag from getting wet. She lets out a breath of relief when her bag lands safely on dry ground, but the relief is short lived as the girl who pushed her starts talking.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“She’s going to have sex with her boyfriend,” a second girl says, standing right behind the one who had pushed Felicity. A girl standing beside her speaks next.

“Wait guys! She doesn’t have a boyfriend!”

The three girls start laughing as Felicity swallows back tears, shakily getting to her feet. The first girl, the one who had pushed her, looks like she’s about to talk again when someone approaches them.

“I sure hope you don’t have a boyfriend babe,” Sara Lance says and then she  _ smiles _ at Felicity and Felicity forgets all about what just happened as she looks into Sara’s blue eyes.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, what she doesn’t know, but she’s saved from having to find out when Sara puts a hand on her neck and draws her in, pressing her lips softly against Felicity’s. She hears a gasp and briefly remembers that they have an audience but promptly forgets as Sara presses more firmly against her. Felicity has never had a problem with finding words to speak, usually has a problem with not being able to stop speaking, but as Sara pulls back, smile still on her lips, Felicity finds herself at a loss for words.

Sara turns to the girls with fire in her eyes and they run away before she can even get a word out. She turns to Felicity again and there’s worry in her eyes as she looks Felicity over. Sara starts using her hands to help her look, turning Felicity's  arms to look for what Felicity assumes to be sign of any injury, before she pulls back with an apologetic look.

“Sorry if I overstepped or made you uncomfortable.”

“No, you didn’t, thank you, for helping me out, that was very kind of you and you didn’t have to do that, and has anyone ever told you you have really soft lips?” Felicity gasps as she puts her hand on her mouth, cursing herself for having let that last part slip. Sara had taken pity on her in a time of need and did not need to listen to Felicity talking about her lips, despite how amazing those lips had felt against hers. “I’m gonna stop talking now.”

“You’re cute,” Sara says, amusement in her voice. Felicity blushes and looks down, noticing her wet clothes for the first time since Sara appeared. Sara follows Felicity’s eyes and seems to notice the same thing, she immediately takes off her jacket and offers it up to Felicity.

“I couldn’t, you’ve already done so much.”

“Please accept my jacket, you’re gonna freeze to death if you don’t have something other than the wet clothes to keep you warm.” Felicity looks like she’s about to protest when Sara smirks. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my girl freeze?”

Felicity reluctantly accepts the jacket as she tries to convince herself the reason her heart starts beating faster is due to the cold catching up to her and  _ not _ the fact that Sara had called Felicity ‘her girl’. Felicity’s sure Sara doesn’t even know who she is apart from the girl she had to save from total humiliation, thinks her heart has no right to flutter at the perfect smile on Sara’s soft, soft lips, and her nose has no right to think that the smell of Sara’s jacket smells so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi chapter fic at some point
> 
> Hmu on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
